Type 260 Robot
"Huh. Wait my ass alright. They just wanna kill those sons of bitches by using the Type 260 Robot. Well, if they would use this to destroy my village, maybe I can try to stop this stupid giant robot once and for all, I mean look at this! That's another Rah-Rah-Robot copycat! A doppelganger! Can I stop it?!" --Su Ji-Hoon, The Doppelganger The Type 260 Robot is a Chinese mecha that is a variant of the Rah-Rah-Robot, and is the second mecha that was created by the USRAC, and the first by the FPLA, the Southern Song Dynasty and the People's Republic of the Faunuses before the rebirth of the Rah-Rah-Robot, and also, the second Rah-Rah-Robot variant in World War III. It is piloted by Shao Wuhan (a hero that formerly serves for the People's Liberation Army), Zhao Lennie (a hero of the Faunus People's Liberation Army), Song Renqiong (a general in the People's Liberation Army during both World War II and the Second Sino-Japanese War), Xue Yue (a Chinese Nationalist military general at the time of World War II, the Second Sino-Japanese War and the Chinese Civil War), Yue Fei (a hero from the Southern Song dynasty) and Guan Xing (a Shu Han general and the son of Guan Yu). The Type 260 Robot is created during the Second Faunus War and the USRAC War, and is made by the scientists of the USRAC, the FPLA and the Southern Song Dynasty, including a FPLA inventor, Kang Li. After the USRAC, the FPLA and the Southern Song Dynasty conquered Walkerville, along with the help of the other member states of the Beleninsk Pact, and captured the Mayor of Walkerville, Carli Posada Press and Sarah Bellum (who were being sentenced to life in prison by the USRAC), the FPLA, the Southern Song dynasty and the rest of the Beleninsk Pact, including the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star, can borrow those blueprints from the USRAC so that they can rebuild a giant cheerleading robot to into a real combat target system assault giant robot (or a CTSA giant robot; in short, a mecha), but they would make sure that she'll be known as the Tpye 260, which is the Chinese mecha of the FPLA and the Southern Song, then they would replace pom-poms with weapons and make her became the Type 260 Robot with the help of Krasnyy Corporation and the rest of the USRAC and the entire Beleninsk Pact and the Coalition of the Red Star. Crew Members Trivia *These colors of the Type 260 Robot's windows correspond the colors of what they respond: **The dark red on Yue Fei's left arm station corresponds to the Han dynasty. **The dark green on Guan Xing's right arm station corresponds to his color in the Dynasty Warriors series. **The dark blue on Xue Yue's left leg station corresponds to the Kuomintang or the nationalist government in China. **The dark red on Yue Fei's right leg station corresponds to the People's Liberation Army back when they didn't established the People's Republic of China yet, and/or during the Chinese Civil War. Category:Units